


"Fitz, No!"

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Leo Fitz, Role Reversal, This was really hard to write btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Se1Ep6 "FZZT". You'll notice that I switched things around a bit - okay, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fitz, No!"

Jemma watched Fitz walk up to the floating body in the campsite, electromagnetic scanner in hand. He was testing the amount of electricity around and in the man. "Hey Jemma, He's got a head wound, come over and check it - ow!" 

She cringed sympathetically, watching as Fitz got shocked by the man after pointing to the wound to show her as she stepped closer. She was surprised when the body fell to the ground shortly afterwards, however. "Well," she chirped, smiling at her best friend, "That makes him easier to examine!" 

"Sure, if you don't mind being shocked." He muttered sarcastically in reply as she bent down to closely examine the wound. 

"And the electricity reading on him was -" 

"Much, much higher than normal." Fitz finished, per usual. 

"And when you shocked him do you think -"

"Yes, I triggered something. But how he's back to normal electricity readings-"

"As normal as a dead body can be -"

And I'm not getting any other readings off of him." 

Jemma looked up at the engineer, "I'll take a look at you when we get back to the lab, before I look at Mr. -" she broke off, looking inquiringly at Coulson standing a few feet away. 

"Cross. Mr. Adam Cross." Coulson supplied helpfully, nodding at the dead man who was now lying on the ground. 

"Right. Before I examine Mr. Cross." Jemma finished, her gaze back on Fitz. 

He nodded, probably knowing he couldn't get out of the examination even if he wanted to. 

 

~~~~~~~~

Later that day, one thing led to another and eventually Simmons wound up on the floor after having been hit in the head with a fire extinguisher by Fitz, who processed to run and jump out of the Bus at cruising altitude. 

But not before giving Simmons one long last look that said plainly, "I'm sorry but I don't want to kill everyone else on this plane too. Goodbye." 

"Fitz no!" Jemma screamed, pounding on the door of the lab which her best friend had locked her in. "No...please Fitz we can fix this!" She begged, still screaming. "The anti-serum worked! The rat just went unconscious!" Another heart wrenching scream ripped from her throat so loud and harsh that it hurt, as Fitz fell backwards out of the Bus, arms spread wide. She sobbed, pounding on the door. "Come back! We did it! We-" she went silent for a few moments as Ward ran out from the stairs and half pulled on a parachute. He went jumping after Fitz with one arm in the strap of the parachute and Jemma screamed again, her voice breaking this time. She could only imagine what would happen to them. 

She went numb and her mind went blank as Coulson, May, and Skye rushed down - just in time to feel the shockwave of an explosion. 

An explosion. 

Fitz. 

He was the explosive. He was the one who'd had the Chitauri plasma inside him. 

Jemma couldn't do anything but stand and watch out the cargo bay as May steered the Bus down to water to collect the remains of the parachute and Ward and Fitz. 

She was shocked to see that Fitz was still in one piece. So shocked, that she thought for a fraction of a second that he was still alive. He looked like he was sleeping. 

Ward on the other hand, was in pieces. His bloodied and torn apart body floated on the water, then began slowly sinking. Nobody bothered to pick him up from the ocean, and focused on dragging Fitz onto the cargo bay on the parachute. 

Everybody was solemn and silent as she slowly walked up to her best friend and crouched next to him, her mind racing, trying to figure out any scientific possibility that there was to bring him back. She pressed two fingers to the side of his cold neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. She bent over him, an ear to his lips, listening intently for a breath. Nothing. He was absolutely silent. "F-Fit-Leopold Fitz..." Jemma stammered, tears shimmering in her eyes as it sunk in all the way, hitting her to her core. She might as well have died herself. Her fingers, trembling, reached out to take his hand - it was ice cold and hard as stone. But she clung to it tightly as she collapsed on top of her dead, solid best friend. Any attempt at speaking became impossible as grief overcame her and her sobs shook her entire body. Not him. He couldn't be gone. Her best friend in the entire world couldn't be dead. 

She was deaf to the footsteps that walked up next to her, but felt the hand lightly rest on her shaking shoulder. 

"He's gone, Simmons. I'm sorry."


End file.
